The Legend of Korra: Aftermath Part 1
by maila08
Summary: The continuation of The Final Battle
1. Chapter 1

Aftermath Part 1

* * *

The continuation of THe Final Battle :)

* * *

Mako and Korra were still on the beach looking up at the stars. Korra hadn't been out for days so she was appreciating the scenery, and Mako was too. Naga was giving both of them back support and was taking a nap after playing with Pabu which was lying between her front legs. Korra shivered a little when a cool breeze blew in.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"It was the breeze" she said.

It had been getting colder, but he knew Korra didn't want to go inside just yet. He grabbed a blanket from a bag he had brought and wrapped it around Korra. She snuggled next to him and put her head against his chest.

"Are you sure you don't want to go inside?"

She shook her head. "No. I haven't been out in a month, I want to be outside. I miss the outdoors".

"If it gets colder, I'm going to take you inside. I don't want you catching a cold".

"Always so protective" Korra muttered. He stiffened and she looked up at him, he had a serious face.

"I'm only teasing" she told him. He looked at her and sighed.

"I'm Bolin's older brother. He and I grew up in the streets. I had to be tough to keep him safe when bullies would attack him. Being protective is a natural thing for me" he told her.

She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Mako. I know you and Bolin had a tough childhood, I'm just not all that used to being taken care of. Even if the White Lotus tried to 'keep me safe' by locking me up, I always was pretty independent. Please understand this is new to me".

"I know" he simply said.

"Are you mad?"

He grinned. "A little".

She looked up at him. "I can't stay mad at you long though" he said as he gave her a quick kiss in the forehead. She grinned and put her head back on his chest.

After a while she said "I'm a little cold and hungry. Can we go inside?"

"You sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure". He got up and so did Naga. He put on her saddle and hauled Korra on and then jumped on himself. As soon as he was on Naga she leaned on him and they headed towards the house. When they got there Korra was surprised to find Bolin and Chief Bei Fong outside.

"Hey Korra! What's up Mako!" Bolin said as he waved at them. Korra waved back with her good arm. The Chief nodded and folded her arms.

Mako got off Naga, put Korra in his arms and walked towards them. "Hey little bro" he told Bolin. "Hello Chief Bei Fong".

"What brings you two here?" Korra asked. After the battle with Amon, the Chief had offered to finish teaching Bolin how to metalbend in exchange of him volunteering as a metalbender cadet and he had agreed.

"We wanted to see how you were progressing" the Chief replied. Bolin coughed. She rolled her eyes and added "And we came to see when you would be able to come to Republic City, there will be a metalbending contest among our cadets".

"It'll be held in two weeks" Bolin added with a smile.

Korra smiled and looked at Mako."Can we go?" she asked. Mako looked at her and at his brother. He sighed. "Yes we can go".

"YES" Korra said hugging him. He smiled. "Can you guys give me a minute, I'm going to put Korra inside so I can take Naga to the stable" he said.

"Why can't you just leave me with Bolin and the Chief? I want to stand up and stretch my legs a bit" Korra replied. He hesitated. "Please" she said. He sighed again and put her down. Bolin went to her side and stretched out his arm, Korra took it and stood up straight. She balanced herself on her left leg since the right had several cuts that needed healing. She flinched a bit because of the back wound but other than that was fine. Mako looked at her to make sure she was ok.

"I'm fine" she reassured him. He turned and went to put Naga away. Pabu ran to Bolin.

"Hey little guy" he said as Pabu jumped on him.

"Watch it" the Chief told him as she saw Korra sway a little.

"I'm alright" she told the Chief, but her back was starting to hurt. She felt the blood seeping through the shirt. A drop Sweat trickled down her face. Mako came back.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to stand up" she told him as she leaned all her weight onto him. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Let's go inside" he said.

"You two are finally back" Senna said as they came in. "Oh hello Chief Bei Fong. Hello Bolin".

"Senna can you check Korra's back?" Mako asked.

"Yes. Of course" she said with a worried voice. Mako placed Korra on the bed and had her lean on him. Senna saw a small stain of blood on the back of the shirt. She lifted it up and checked the wound.

"It's bleeding a little" she said. "But it's nothing serious. How are you feeling honey?"

"Dizzy" Korra admitted.

"Are you sure it's not serious?" Mako asked.

"No. It's only bleeding because she forced herself a little too much today, but it will do that until it closes" she affirmed.

"Then why is she feeling dizzy?" he asked.

"She lost a lot of blood. She doesn't have all of it back yet, she won't for some time. And I'm assuming she was standing up right?"

"How did you know mom?" Korra asked.

"You have been lying down or been carried around for the past month. When you stood up, it was natural for you to feel nauseous" Senna replied. She put her hand against Korra's face. Korra smiled at her. Senna smiled back and then looked at Mako, "You need to stop worrying so much. Korra will be fine, she's strong".

Mako looked down at Korra. He gently laid her down on the bed placing a pillow under her wound. Korra flinched but didn't complain. Senna gave her a kiss in the forehead. "I'll check up on you later" she said before walking out.

"Are you going to be alright?" Bolin asked as he went inside.

"I'll be fine, I just need to sleep it off" Korra answered. "We'll be there to see you kick some metalbender butt". Mako nodded.

"See you in two weeks bro" Bolin said leaving. "Get better Korra".

The Chief stood at the door. "I hope you feel better. It's a shame you can't compete" she said. Mako grimaced and said under his breath, "Don't give her any ideas".

"I'm the Avatar. It wouldn't be a fair fight" Korra answered with a grin. The Chief gave her a small smile and left. "Come on you bonehead" she told Bolin. "Hey who are you calling bonehead?" Bolin answered.

Korra laughed. "Stop being so serious" she told Mako as soon as Bolin and the Chief left.

"I'm just worried about you" he replied.

"Don't be. You heard my mom, I'm perfectly fine".

He looked away. "Mako" she said. He looked back at her.

"Don't be cross. I'm fine, I promise".

"I almost lost you twice" he said softly.

Korra put her hand on his face. "But you didn't. I'm right here". He looked up at her and smiled.

"Korra you have turned my life upside down. Before you came, I never thought I could have a relationship with anyone. I had nothing on my mind but to protect my brother and get us off the streets. And then I met you. You showed me that I could grow to love someone and be gentle".

"I turned your life upside down?" she teased. "I never thought I'd get so nervous around a guy or even let him carry me around".

He laughed. "You know what I mean".

"Yeah I kind of do" she replied.

"But I wouldn't have it any other way" he said kissing her hand.

"Actually" she began. He smiled and started to tickle her. She laughed for a while but then gasped and grabbed her side.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a worried voice.

"Yeah" she breathed. "It's those stupid ribs. I just hurt myself a bit, I'll be ok".

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" she said with a smile. "Aren't you going to take your usual spot?"

He shook his head and laid next to her on the left side, since most of her injuries were on the right. As soon as he was next to her, Korra placed her head on his chest. He smiled and gently rubbed her back, careful not to touch her wound. She smiled and in a few minutes was fast asleep. He loved watching her sleep. Despite her being such a hot head and stubborn person, she was childlike. In the past months she had to grow out of her ego to protect the world, it was a sudden change for her especially because she had been completely oblivious the situation. She had suffered a lot, but had stayed strong. When she slept, he saw her calm expression and saw the true Korra. Senna quietly came inside.

"She just fell asleep" Mako whispered.

She smiled as she saw Korra sleep. "My poor little girl" she said. "She's been through so much".

He nodded and "Sleep is her escape".

"Mako, I never did thank you for keeping your promise. You brought her back to me".

"I had to. Korra loves you and her father a lot more than she shows".

"I know. Korra has always been head strong. She wouldn't allow her emotions get in the way. But I know the love she has for me and my husband, and most importantly the love she has for you".

He smiled and looked at Korra. "I love her too".

She nodded. "You need to understand that Korra is not used to be looked after. She always liked doing things on her own. Do not judge her too harshly for that, just as she doesn't judge you for the way you act with her. She understands your protectiveness".

"I know. I'll promise to try to tone it down. I just don't want her to get hurt".

"I know, neither do I but we can't protect her from everything. Korra can protect herself ".

He smiled and nodded.

"I'll let you two rest" she said as she walked over to Korra and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, my little one". Korra smiled in her sleep and Senna caressed her cheek before walking out.

"I love you" Mako whispered. Korra stirred and smiled again. He smiled as well and closed his eyes.

* * *

*2 weeks later*

"Korra, I'm not giving you the crutches until you eat" Mako told her. Korra hadn't eaten her breakfast. She insisted on going out for a walk first, but Mako wasn't having any of that.

"Mako! I told you, I'll eat whatever you want after I take a walk!" she answered. Senna walked in the room. "What are you two arguing about?" she asked.

"Mako won't give me the crutches" she said.

"I said I'd give them, AFTER you eat" he replied. Senna smiled and shook her head.

"Korra, you need to eat sweetie" she told her daughter. Korra frowned and crossed her arms. Mako grinned and handed her the bowl.

"Fine!" she said as she grabbed the bowl. Senna sat next to her and gave her a small hug. "You'll need your strength to walk around".

"I told you" Mako said. She stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed and said "I'll wait for you outside" while giving Senna the crutches.

"Jerk" Korra muttered. He continued to laugh as he left.

"He's right you know" Senna commented.

"I know. I just hate feeling this way" she said.

"Honey, you have to take this one step at a time. You can't force yourself".

"I'm not" Korra said.

"I've seen the bloody bandages in the trash" Senna replied. Korra looked at her.

"Let me see your back" Senna told her.

Korra hesitated. "It's actually not that bad…" she began.

"Korra" Senna said again. Korra sighed and sat up. She flinched when Senna lifted up her shirt and let out a small cry when she removed the bandage.

Senna gasped. The wound was infected.

"I had it under control" she said.

"I'm going to have to clean it. Bite into something if you don't want Mako hearing you scream" she warned. Korra nodded and grabbed her pillow. Senna cleaned the wound as swiftly as she could but Korra was still screaming into the pillow. When she finished, she grabbed some water and placed on the wound until it glowed. Korra relaxed.

"Almost done, let me just put the bandage" she told her as she got clean bandages. She stopped when she saw her saw her right side. The place where Korra had the four broken ribs was covered with purple bruises. Three pink lines went through the middle of her ribs. Senna touched them and Korra flinched.

"Sorry honey" she said still looking at them.

"Mom?" Korra said as she saw Senna's eyes get watery.

"What did he do to you?" she asked absently.

"Mom, don't-" Korra began putting her hand on her mother's face. Tears ran down Senna's cheeks. "He hurt you a lot, didn't he?"

"Mom, don't cry" Korra told her. Senna put her hand on top of Korra's.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I just can't believe what that man did to you. Let me bandage you up" she said wrapping the bandage around Korra's stomach. When she finished Korra hugged her.

"I love you so much" Senna told her. "Me too mom" Korra replied.

"Finish eating so I can give you your crutches" Senna told her wiping off her tears.

She nodded and grabbed the bowl again but before she started to eat she asked "Mom, what happened to Amon?"

"We don't know" she said looking away.

Korra looked at her but finished eating and Senna handed over the crutches.

"Mako is probably getting impatient" she told her.

Korra smiled. "Yup, that's Mako".

"Do you need help?" Senna asked.

"No, I'm good" Korra replied.

"Ok, I'll be outside if you need anything". Senna nodded and left.

Korra tried to get up but her back ached a bit. She sat down again. "Come on" she told herself and got up once again. She felt dizzy but continued to stand. When the room stopped spinning she started to walk out of the room.

"What's taking her so long" Mako said out loud, impatient because Korra hadn't came out yet. Senna approached him. "Where's Korra?" he asked.

"She's coming" she replied. "Mako, you haven't told her anything about Amon?"

"No" he said. "I don't know how to tell her".

"She asked about him a moment ago" Senna said with worried eyes. "Perhaps we shouldn't tell her".

"What shouldn't you tell me?" Korra asked heading towards them.

"Uh" Mako began.

"I'm waiting" Korra said.

"Well the Chief said she saved us some good seats. It was a surprise" he quickly said.

Korra looked at him but didn't say anything else.

"You two should get going or you'll be late" Senna said. They both nodded and left.

* * *

*At the station gym*

"So are you going to tell me what my mom and you were talking about?" Korra asked.

"It was about the seats" Mako lied.

"You're lying" Korra replied.

"Look, these are it" he said as he saw two reserved spots. Korra looked at him and sat down. Bolin came over to them.

"Hey! I'm glad you guys made it" he told them.

"We wouldn't miss your competition little bro" Mako replied.

"Yeah, we wouldn't" Korra added.

"Hey get your behind over here! Move it!" the Chief yelled at him. Korra laughed.

"You better go" Mako said with a laugh.

"Yeah, good luck Bolin! Not that you'll need it" Korra said winking. Bolin beamed and winked back.

"Ok this is the annual competition between our metalbending cadets. Only the top 3 will be allowed to join the force, but the winner will receive a promotion. Let us begin!" the Chief said.

There were 12 cadets. The first round consisted of 6 pairs, the second of 3 and the last of 1 pair. Finally in the last round, Bolin and another cadet were left. They threw metal disks at each other each evaded them but they were exhausted.

"Come 'on Bolin!" Korra yelled.

Bolin ran towards his opponent and evaded the disk he threw at him. When he got close enough he threw two metal disks, knocking his opponent. It was over.

"Woo hoo!" Korra yelled getting up. "Ouch", she said grabbing her side. She tended to forget about the broken ribs.

"Careful" Mako cautioned. She ignored him. Bolin went over to them.

"You did great little bro" Mako said hugging him.

"Thanks Mako" he said.

"Yeah you were awesome out there Bolin" Korra added hugging him as well.

"What do you say we go celebrate?" Bolin suggested.

"Sounds like a plan" Korra said with a grin.

Chief Bei Fong approached him. "Congratulations. It looks like you are not a total bonehead".

"Thanks Chief. We are going to go celebrate, want to join us?" he asked.

"I have work to do. You kids have fun" she said walking away.

"Okay" Bolin said. "So let's go!"

"Aren't you going to change?" Mako asked.

"Oh yeah" he replied.

"We'll wait for you outside" Korra said getting up. Mako nodded.

"Hey wait up" he told her as she went outside. Korra continued to walk ahead.

"What's your problem?" he asked getting in front of her.

"My problem?" she yelled. "What's YOUR problem? You are hiding something from me!"

"Korra it's nothing important" he replied. Suddenly they were surrounded by chi blockers.

"What the-" Mako began. Lieutenant stepped out of the shadows.

"We have unfinished business Avatar" he told Korra.


	2. Chapter 2

Aftermath Part 2

* * *

Korra dropped the crutches and stood in a fighting stance. It hurt to place weight on her right leg, but if she was going to do any bending at all she needed both of her legs on the ground. Mako stood in front of Korra, in a protective stance. He wasn't going to let Lieutenant hurt her.

"What do you want?" Korra asked.

"Revenge" Lieutenant replied coldly.

Korra stared at him confused. "What are you talking about? Why isn't Amon with you?"

He glared at her. "Don't act like you don't know what happened to Amon!" he yelled.

"She doesn't know" Mako said. She looked at Mako.

Lieutenant scoffed. "She doesn't know?" Mako looked at him. "You didn't tell her did you?" Lieutenant snickered.

"No" Mako replied.

"Tell me what?" Korra asked.

"Go ahead. Tell her" Lieutenant taunted.

Mako looked down. Korra limped her way in front of him. "Mako, what is he talking about?" she asked. He continued to look down. "Answer me!" she said.

"Korra, Amon is dead" he finally replied.

She gasped. "How did- How did he die?"

"He had an accident".

"WRONG!" Lieutenant yelled. "You're still not telling her the truth".

Mako looked up. "It's true! It was an accident!"

"Yes but you are missing a key point. She caused the so called accident" Lieutenant said pointing at Korra.

"I don't understand" she said.

"Think Avatar. Think back to the day when you battled Amon. What do you remember?"

Korra tried to think back. She remembered battling Amon. She remembered filling the warehouse with water. She remembered almost drowning Amon in the water bubble she made. She flinched. She remembered when Amon stabbed her in the back. And then she remembered what happened after. He was about to stab Mako when she summoned a wave that knocked Amon into the water. She had killed him.

"No" she gasped.

"Now do you remember? Now do you see why I seek revenge!" Lieutenant yelled.

She looked at Mako. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Korra it was an accident. You didn't kill him, he drowned because of the current. It wasn't you".

"Why?" Korra asked again, her eyes hardened.

"I wanted to protect you. To spare you from what you are feeling right now" he admitted.

"How could you?" she said. He tried to get close to her. "Don't Mako".

"Enough of this! I came to get even. His life for Amon!" Lieutenant said.

"No!" Korra yelled.

"After he lied to you, you still want to protect him?"

"He didn't kill Amon" she answered.

"I'm not going to negotiate this!" he said. "I'm taking him as my prisoner".

"No" Korra said again standing in front of Mako. "Take me as your prisoner".

"You will sacrifice yourself for him?" he asked with amusement.

"Yes" she answered.

"No Korra don't-" Mako began but she turned and glared at him.

"You need to keep the promise you made to me before I battled Amon. I'm taking full responsibility for his death. This is MY choice. Not yours" she said as she limped towards Lieutenant.

Mako started to go after her but was stopped by two chi blockers. They tied him up and chi blocked him, and he landed on his side. One of them was about to kick him when Korra earthbended and knocked the chi blocker off his feet.

"Filthy bender!" Lieutenant yelled as he stuck one of his kali sticks into Korra's back. She screamed and crumbled to the floor. He started to advance towards Mako, she grabbed his leg. "Please. Don't hurt him. Do whatever you want to me, but don't hurt him" she pleaded. He looked at her and kicked her on the face. She spit out blood and looked back at him, he shoved both the kali sticks on her sides, Korra yelled louder.

"Let's move out" he commanded.

One of the chi blockers approached him and asked, "What about that one?", pointing at Mako.

"Leave him" he said.

"Korra!" Mako yelled.

Lieutenant walked over to her and grabbed her by her ponytail. "Get up!" he yelled. Korra tried but couldn't, she fell on her knees. He jammed the kali sticks unto her back; she yelled again and passed out. He looked at two chi blockers and said "Get her".

He walked over to Mako and said, "I'm going to let you live so you can suffer not knowing what I will do to her".

"If you touch her I swear-" Mako began but then Lieutenant kicked him and he blacked out.

* * *

"Mako? Mako are you alright?" said a familiar voice. It was Bolin. He tried to get up but had a massive headache. He was in the police headquarters, in the hospital wing.

"What happened?" Bolin asked. Mako grabbed his head and remembered everything.

"Where's Korra?" he asked.

"We don't know. We found you tied up. There was no sign of Korra, only her crutches that were on the floor" Bolin answered.

"I have to find her" Mako said getting up. The Chief shoved him down on the bed. "You are in NO CONDITION to go looking for anyone" she said.

"I have to look for Korra. Lieutenant took her. He wants revenge for Amon's death. I can't just sit around and do nothing when he can be doing god knows what to her!" he yelled.

"And going out and looking for her with a bloody head is your idea of helping Korra" the Chief snapped.

He looked at her straight in the eyes. "I have to find her".

"I know. But you aren't going alone, I'm going to send out my men in groups of three to look for her and see if they can find out what Lieutenant is planning" she said. Mako nodded.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go find Korra" Bolin said helping Mako to get up.

"Hang on Korra. I'm coming" he whispered.

* * *

*Under the city*

Korra woke up to see that her hands were tied up with ropes. They were stretched out towards the ceiling. Her legs were also tied with ropes. She knew she was chi blocked. She wouldn't be able to do anything to get out of the binds, not in her condition. Maybe if she wasn't hurt. Lieutenant entered the room.

"So you are finally awake" he said.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked.

"Are you scared?" he asked ignoring her question.

"I'm not afraid of anything" she replied.

"We'll see"

She continued to look at him as he approached her.

"When I'm through with you, you won't have the strength to make your smart comments" he said.

"You don't know what I can endure" she answered.

"Let's find out" he said shoving his kali sticks into her. She screamed.


End file.
